Storm
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Ryeowook begitu mencintai namjachingunya, Kim Yesung dan begitu menyayangi sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian kedua namja itu bermain dibelakangnya/ "Aku akan tetap membiarkanmu berbohong, Hyung. Aku memilih untuk dibohongi dari pada harus kehilanganmu."/ Shonei-ai of YeWook, YeKyu/ Song Storm of Super Junior/ RnR Please... Long OneShoot!


**Title :**

**Storm**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Dont like dont read**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG****. He's Mine.**

**.**

**.**

Namja mungil dengan cardigan pink terlihat melamun di sebuah kedai es krim yang sedang sepi. Berkali - kali hembusan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Disuapkan sesendok eskrim kedalam mulutnya, berharap keresahan hatinya bisa berkurang. Kembali dilirik handhonenya yang tergeletak di dekat mangkok eskrim, menunggu sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu dia cintai, seseorang yang begitu dia sayangi, seseorang yang merupakan namjachingunya.

"Yesung Hyung, silahkan saja berbohong tapi aku mohon balas pesanku." Gumaman lirih terdengar dari bibir si namja mungil. Kembali disuapkan sesendok eskrim ke mulutnya sambil sekali melirik ke handphonenya.

"Yesung Hyung..." Suara itu terdengar semakin lirih, seolah bisikan angin yang bertiup sendiri dan kesepian.

Namja mungil itu baru akan kembali menyuapkan sesendok eskrim ketika handphonenya berbunyi, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'Wookie-ah, Mian Hyung telat membalas pesanmu. Hyung masih dengan teman - teman mengerjakan tugas. Kamu sudah dirumah, Wookie?'

Namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum membaca pesan yang sejak tadi dia tunggu. Bukan karena dia bahagia, tapi karena dia tahu Yesung sedang berbohong. Senyum itu terlihat gamang, dan sorot matanya terlihat begitu sedih.

'Aku mampir dulu ke kedai eskrim, Hyung. Sebentar lagi pulang. Fighting Hyung! Semoga tugasnya cepat selesai.'

Ryeowook menutup flip handphonenya lalu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Baru saja dia akan memasukan handphonenya ke tas tapi benda kecil itu kembali berbunyi.

'Ne, Wookie. Hati - hati dijalan, kabari Hyung setiba dirumah. Saranghae.'

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum, senyum yang lebih gamang dan sorot mata yang lebih sedih.

"Aku akan tetap membiarkanmu berbohong, Hyung. Aku memilih untuk dibohongi dari pada harus kehilanganmu."

Ryeowook segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Yesung, tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah mulai melesak keluar dari kedua matanya.

'Ne, Hyung. Nado saranghae.'

Setelah memasukan handphonenya ke tas dihapus air matanya cepat dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya Yesung Hyung masih mengatakan kata saranghae padaku, walau mungkin... Itu pun hanya kebohongan sekarang."

Langit perlahan mulai berubah warna. Ryeowook merapatkan cardigannya. Cuaca sebenarnya tidak begitu dingin saat ini, tapi hatinya yang sedang begitu dingin. Hatinya seperti mulai membeku.

.

.

"Weyo! Melamun lagi, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menoleh. Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya duduk disampingnya. Namja tampan dengan kulit putih bersih.

"Handphonemu seharian kemarin nonaktif ya, Kyu?"

"Ne, Wookie. Kenapa? Merindukan, eoh?"

Ryeowook memutar matanya malas mendengar kenarsisan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

"Tadinya aku mau menelponmu, bertanya soal tugas matematika. Tapi handphonemu mati, aku jadi menelpon Kibum."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya lalu bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Aku pergi dengan beberapa teman kemarin, dan handphoneku lowbet."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Oh begitu ya." Ryeowook tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti di kedai eskrim, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu.

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah komik dari tasnya. Jam pelajaran baru akan berlangsung 20 menit lagi. Matanya mulai menelusuri gambar - gambar di depannya, tapi sebenarnya fikirannya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masa - masa dimana semuanya Indah untuknya, sebelum akhirnya semuanya mulai berubah.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Wookiiiiie..."

Ryeowook sudah hapal siapa pemilik suara itu sehingga dia tetap memilih menelusuri gambar - gambar di komik favoritenya.

PUK! Seseorang duduk disampingnya, seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang dia rindukan, seseorang yang juga merindukannya, tapi sepertinya jiwa usil Ryeowook sedang muncul.

"Wookiiiiiiiie..."

"Hmm?" Ryeowook tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik. Mati - matian dia menahan senyumannya.

"Aish Wookie! Lihat Hyung."

"Tanggung Hyung, ceritanya sedang seru."

"Mwooo?!"

Sret! Komik ditangan Ryeowookpun berhasil dirampas namja tampan dengan jaket merah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yesung Hyung, itu komikku."

"Hyung akan buang komik ini, kalau perlu Hyung potong - potong, Hyung bakar, Hyung hanyutkan ke laut!"

Ryeowook sudah hampir tertawa tapi wajah innocent tetap terpasang dengan sempurna diwajahnya. Yesung terdengar seperti pembunuh sadis, tapi sasarannya adalah komik.

"Lho memang salah komik itu apa, Hyung?"

"Karena komik ini sudah membuat Hyung cemburu. Gara - gara komik ini Hyung diacuhkan oleh namja paling imut seantero jagat raya."

BLUSH! Ryeowook merasa pipinya menghangat seketika mendengar pujian Yesung. Ini bukan pertama kali namjachingunya memujinya, tapi Ryeowook tetap selalu merasa malu.

"Gombal!"

"Hyung tidak gombal, Wookie." Yesung meletakkan komik Ryeowook di meja lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi namja mungil itu. Wajahnya mendekat membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat. "Wookie memang namja paling manis, imut, baik hati, dan lucu yang pernah Hyung temui."

Pipi Ryeowook semakin memanas, membuat semburat pink mulai muncul di wajahnya. Yesung tersenyum. Melihat semburat pink di wajah Ryeowook merupakan kebahagian untuknya.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi Wookie mengacuhkan Hyung? Wookie sudah tidak rindu Hyung lagi? Sudah tidak cinta Hyung lagi?"

"Eh itu..."

"Apa Hyung harus mencari orang baru yang mau merindukan Hyung?"

Mata Ryeowook membulat mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Sementara itu wajahnya yang masih di pegang Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"Andweee! Hyung tidak boleh mencari orang lain! Aku hanya becanda barusan! Aku juga merindukan Hyung! Aku tidak bohong!"

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terdengar panik. Dilepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Ryeowook dan memegang tangan namjachingunya itu.

"Hyung juga cuman becanda, Wookie-ah. Bagaimana bisa Hyung mencari pengganti Wookie sementara tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Wookie. Wookie yang paling sempurna untuk Hyung."

Pipi Ryeowook sudah memerah sekarang. Dia begitu mencintai namja yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook dipertemukan saat tahun pelajaran baru. Yesung baru saja naik ke kelas tiga, sementara Ryeowook merupakan murid angkatan baru di sekolah itu.

Ryeowook sudah langsung menyukai Yesung sejak pertama kali melihat Yesung yang sedang bersender di pilar koridor sekolah. Kemeja sekolah Yesung tergulung sampai dibawah siku, sementara jasnya dipegang oleh tangan kirinya. Rambut Yesung yang berwarna kemerahan membuat wajahnya terlihat cerah. Ryeowook benar - benar terpesona dengan Yesung hingga tanpa sadar dia tetap berada disana, menatap Yesung.

Sementara itu Yesung yang merasa sedang diperhatikan pun menoleh. Dan ternyata Yesung pun merasa terpesona kepada sosok di depannya, sosok yang sedang menatapnya. Namja itu terlihat begitu imut dan manis dimatanya.

Ryeowook yang sadar kalau dia sudah ketahuan menatap diam - diam segera membalikkan badannya cepat. Wajahnya mulai merona.

"Paboya Kim Ryeowook!" Umpatan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Umpatan yang dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook tidak berani menoleh kembali ke arah Yesung, dia memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Benar - benar namja yang manis. Aku harus cari tahu siapa namja mungil itu."

.

.

"Jadi sebaiknya komik ini Hyung apakan ya?"

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Hyuuuung, tadikan aku sudah bilang aku cuman becanda, jadi sekarang kembalikan komikku."

"Andwee! Komik ini Hyung sita sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan!"

"Mwo? Aish Hyung." Ryeowook kembali tertawa, Yesung memang pecemburu berat. "Oh iya, ayo ceritakan bagaimana pengalaman Hyung di Jepang! Aku penasaran."

Yesung memang baru pulang dari Jepang. Yesung terpilih menjadi salah satu siswa yang mewakili Korea mengikuti festival seni antar pelajar se-Asia di Jepang selama 6 hari.

"Jepang sebenarnya menyenangkan, acaranya juga seru, tapi tetap saja kalau tidak ada Wookie terasa hambar."

Lagi - lagi pujian Yesung berhasil membuat Ryeowook tersenyum malu. "Huh! Dasar Hyung Gombal."

Yesung tertawa gemas melihat Ryeowook, lalu mulai membelai pelan pipi namja mungil itu.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke Apartemen Hyung ya. Hyung punya oleh - oleh untuk Wookie."

Mendengar kata oleh - oleh mata Ryeowook berbinar. "Benarkah? Oleh - oleh apa?"

"Wookie lihat saja nanti, yang pasti Hyung belikan spesial untuk Wookie."

"Baiklah Hyung." Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan oleh - oleh yang akan Yesung berikan, tapi dia memilih bersabar sampai nanti siang.

"Oh iya Hyung, ingat tidak ceritaku tentang sahabatku yang waktu lulus SD pindah ke Jerman?"

"Sahabat SD? Jerman? Mmmm... Ah iya Hyung ingat."

"Dia akan kembali ke Korea Hyung. Malam ini dia akan tiba di Korea dan aku akan menemuinya besok."

Yesung mengangkat alis kirinya. "Apa dia tampan? Lebih tampan siapa, Hyung atau dia?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. "Ya ampun Hyung, dia itu sahabatku. Lagipula tentu saja lebih tampan Hyung."

Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan. "Wookie-ah, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah mencintai namja lain selain Hyung. Berjanjilah hanya Hyung yang akan ada dihatimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Ne Hyung. Hyung pasti jadi satu-satunya namja yang Wookie cintai."

CUP! Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat, membuat pipi Ryeowook kembali bersemu.

"Hyung, kita sedang di kelas."

Yesung tertawa pelan. Selalu terasa menyenangkan bisa menggoda Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, siapa nama temanmu itu, Wookie?"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Hyung. Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Kyunnie."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Wookie?"

Wookie menoleh ke asal suara. Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Komik yang sedang kamu baca sepertinya lucu tapi dari tadi kamu terus - terusan menghela nafas berat. Ada apa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa - apa, Kyu. Aku... Aku hanya memikirkan pelajaran matematika. Aku payah dalam matematika."

"Oh itu..." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "...Tenang saja, Wookie. Aku akan membantumu.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook mencoba membalas senyuman itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, dua sahabat berhadapan dan saling berbohong.

"Oh iya, Wookie. Boleh aku pinjam Kimonomu?"

"Kimono?"

"Iya, Yesung Hyung bilang kamu punya kimono, oleh - oleh dari Yesung Hyung saat dia pulang dari Jepang dulu. Boleh aku pinjam?"

"I-itu..." Ryeowook merasa terkejut, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bahkan tahu soal kimono itu. "Memangnya untuk apa, Kyu?"

"Akan ada pesta kostum dengan teman - teman di Klub Bahasa Jerman, dan aku berniat untuk menjadi namja Jepang. Yesung Hyung menyuruhku meminjam kimono padamu, dia bilang Kimono itu agak kebesaran untukmu, jadi pasti pas di badanku."

Ryeowook merasa kepalanya pusing seketika. Yesung sendiri yang menyuruh Kyuhyun meminjam kimono padanya?

**FLASBACK ON**

"Woaaah, kimono nya bagus sekali Hyung!"

"Wookie suka?"

Ryeowook mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja. Kimono ini bagus sekali, walau agak kebesaran."

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena malu. "Mianhe Wookie-ah. Hyung memang payah dalam hal memilih baju."

"Tidak apa - apa Hyung, aku tetap suka kok, apalagi ini dibeli langsung di Jepang."

Ryeowook berputar - putar di depan kaca besar di kamar Yesung sambil memakai kimono. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

GRAP! Tiba - tiba Yesung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook merasa kaget bercampur malu.

"Saranghae Wookie."

"Eh?"

Yesung mempererat pelukannya membuat Ryeowook semakin merasa malu walau senang. Lewat cermin terlihat Yesung yang mulai menelusupkan kepalanya ke lehernya.

"Sarangae Wookie." Yesung kembali mengucapkan kata - kata cintanya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Nado, Hyung. Nado Saranghae."

Yesung terus berada diposisinya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang terasa segar untuknya.

"Wookie-ah, berjanjilah untuk tidak akan meminjamkan atau memberikan kimono ini pada siapapun karena ini spesial Hyung berikan untuk Wookie."

"Ne, Hyung, aku janji."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, dibalikan badan namja mungil itu perlahan. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut. Sore itu menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Wookie? Jadi boleh tidak aku pinjam kimono mu?"

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Apa benar Yesung Hyung menyuruh mu meminjam kimono itu?"

"Ne! Memang ada apa, Wookie? Apa aku tidak boleh meminjamnya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..." Ryewook tersenyum, senyum gamang. "Besok sore datanglah ke rumahku, Kyu. Aku siapkan kimononya."

"Benarkah? Gomawo, Wookie-ah. Kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

Sahabat yang paling baik? Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum gamang mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Kehampaan terasa semakin menyelusup dihatinya, dan hatinya semakin membeku.

.

.

"Hyung ada kerja kelompok lagi?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Diteguk perlahan moccacino di gelas plastik putihnya.

"Padahal tadinya aku mau minta antar Hyung ke toko buku."

"Wookie mau beli buku? Buku apa?"

"Matematika Hyung." Ryeowook menghela nafas perlahan. "Matematikaku semakin parah sekarang, jadi aku aku mau beli buku panduan tambahan."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Kyu, dia kan pintar matematika."

"Dia... Dia sedang sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Entah sibuk apa."

Hening sesaat. Ryeowook menatap langit yang sedang cerah hari ini. Saat ini mereka sedang di taman sekolah menikmati jam istirahat.

"Aku ingin jadi burung Hyung."

"Eh?"

"Bisa terbang kemanapun, aku ingin tahu rasanya terbang bebas."

Yesung kembali meneguk moccacinonya perlahan, tapi itu justru membuat debaran hatinya semakin kencang. Dia sadar dia sedang melakukan kebohongan, dan kapanpun Ryeowook bisa mengetahuinya. Yesung bisa merasakan sikap Ryeowook yang sering aneh akhir - akhir ini, dan ini membuat Yesung ketakutan.

"Wookie-ah, nanti Hyung antar Wookie ke toko buku. Hyung rasa tidak masalah kalau sekali - kali Hyung absen dari belajar kelompok."

Ryeowook dapat melihat senyum di bibir Yesung, dan dia tahu senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Ne Hyung. Gomawo." Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum. Kembali senyum gamang dengan sorot mata yang sedih. Dua orang namja yang saling mencintai sedang saling melempar senyum palsu.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke kasur dengan kesal lalu direbahkan badannya di kasur berukuran sedang. Semalaman dia sudah membayangkan bahwa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi kemudian semuanya kacau hanya karena sebuah pesan.

"Hyung pabbo!" Umpatan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. "Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju cermin besar di kamar mandinya. Baju seragamnya sudah kusut dan rambutnya acak - acakan.

"Aku ini sebenarnya siapa bagi Hyung?!" Kyuhyun menyalakan westafelnya dan mulai membasuh mukanya lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. "Ini terlalu rumit Hyung, dan kerumitannya itu sangat menyakitkan."

Kadang Kyuhyun bertanya seandainya waktu bisa dia putar, apa yang akan dia lakukan saat itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ini adalah pagi pertamanya di Korea sejak dia pergi ke Jerman beberapa tahun lalu. Diraih handphonenya dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat terlihat ada pesan dari sahabat yang paling dia rindukan.

'Kyunnie-ah, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke rumah mu. Oh iya, namjachinguku juga akan ikut. Dia takut aku jatuh cinta padamu.'

Namja berkulit bersih itu tertawa pelan, lalu segera dibalas pesan itu.

'Aigooo... Namjachingu mu pecemburu sekali, Wookie-ah. Cepatlah datang, jangan terlambat. Umma sudah berjanji akan memasakan masakan Jerman untukmu. Kamu pasti suka.'

Langit pagi ini terlihat cukup cerah membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat. Sudah tiga tahun lebih dia di Jerman mengikuti kedua orangtuanya karena Appanya bertugas disana. Kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Korea, sudah banyak hal yang dia rencanakan disini. Hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan tentu saja mendaftar di sekolah tempat Ryeowook bersekolah. Kembali satu sekolah dengan sahabat terbaik tentu akan menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya, sudah hampir jam 2 siang.

"Wookie belum datang, Kyunnnie?"

"Belum Umma." Kembali diliriknya jam dinding itu. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Ms Cho hanya tersenyum maklum, mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sampai tidak sesabar itu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah bersahabat sejak TK. Mereka langsung akrab sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat masuk SD pun mereka ngotot untuk masuk ke SD yang sama, dan harus kelas yang sama. Untung saja keberuntungan menyertai mereka sehingga mereka bisa selalu satu kelas selama 6 tahun. Ms Cho masih ingat hari - hari terakhir sebelum akhirnya keluarga Cho pindah ke Jerman. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sering dipergoki menangis bersama.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun setengah meloncat saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wajahnya mendadak terlihat cerah kembali. Begitu pintu dibuka senyumnya semakin mengembang. Seorang namja mungil berdiri di depannya.

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Ryeowook yang juga tersenyum cerah. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga!"

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Ryeowook. "Kyunnie, selamat datang di Korea!"

Kedua sahabat itu terus berpelukan sambil tertawa - tawa membuat namja di dekat Ryeowook merasa diacuhkan.

"Ehem! Apa kalian melupakanku?"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun serempak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Mianhe Hyung, aku dan Kyunnie terlalu senang."

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun justru merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dia mengerti saat melihat Yesung. Ryeowook pernah beberapa kali mengirimkan photonya saat bersama dengan Yesung, tapi melihat Yesung secara langsung entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Rambut kemerahan, tatapan tajam namun lembut, kulit yang bersih, dan bibir yang indah.

"Kyunnie, ini Yesung Hyung, namjachinguku yang sering aku ceritakan."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Kata namjachingu yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu seolah menjadi tamparan kecil untuknya. Tamparan yang menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah iya. Annyeong Yesung Sunbae. Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Aku sahabat Wookie."

"Panggil aku Hyung saja, Kyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Yesung tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun kembali terdampar pada fikirannya sendiri. Saat itu juga dia sadar, dia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Namjachingu sahabatnya itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun kembali membasuh mukanya, berharap kekesalannya bisa berkurang. Disambarnya handuk yang tergantung di dekat wesatafel dan melemparkannya begitu saja saat handuk itu sudah dipakai. Dia kembali menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berniat mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Diraih handphone dari tasnya dan kembali membaca pesan yang tadi dia terima.

'Kyunnie-ah, Mianhe. Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu jalan - jalan hari ini. Wookie meminta Hyung mengatarnya ke toko buku. Sudah lama Hyung tidak menemaninya. Hyung harap Kyu mau mengerti.'

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan badannya di kasur. Dapat dia rasakan ada yang mulai melesak keluar dari kedua matanya. Ditutup matanya rapat - rapat, berharap air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

"Mengerti? Ya, seharusnya aku memang mengerti. Wookie-ah, Mianhe..."

.

.

Ryeowook menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Dia dan Yesung sedang menikmati suasana malam di tepi sungai yang tenang.

"Aku baru sadar kalau langit malam seindah ini, Hyung. Warnanya hitam, membuat apa yang tidak perlu terlihat jadi tidak terlihat. Hanya bintang, bulan, dan cahaya lampu pesawat yang ada."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih terus menatap langit.

"Hyung tahu, kadang tidak terlihat itu lebih baik. Kadang tidak melihat apa yang tidak ingin dilihat itu lebih baik."

"Wookie..." Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Dia mencoba mencerna semua kata - kata Ryeowook tapi dia dia justru dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil nafas pelan, tak lama bibirnya bersenandung pelan tapi dapat terdengar jelas oleh Yesung.

_"Geuman Malhae geu ipsureul yeolgido jeone modeungeol arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda... Geojitmallo domanggago sipjiman neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane..."_

Yesung tertegun mendengar lagu yang Ryeowook senandungkan. Hatinya tiba - tiba merasa sesak. Ini untuk pertama kali namja mungil itu bersenandung lagu sedih saat bersama dengannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi burung yang terbang saat malam, Hyung. Bebas tanpa harus melihat banyak hal."

"Wookie..." Yesung kembali kehilangan kata - katanya. Namja mungil itu tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya berharap hujan tidak turun, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak merasa nyaman dengan hujan."

Yesung benar - benar merasa tertampar kali ini. Hujan mengawali semua kesalahan ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sudah dua bulan sejak Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea dan Yesung pun sudah cukup dekat dengan namja itu apalagi Ryeowook sedang sibuk di club pianonya. Bukan hal aneh lagi Yesung mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Bagi Yesung Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berarti untuk Ryeowook oleh sebab itu dia pun harus menjaga Kyuhyun secara baik, tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu semua berefek lebih. Kyuhyun semakin menyukai Yesung.

"Wookie, nanti Hyung kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah Hyung, nanti Wookie naik bis saja."

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya. "Ada namja lain yang akan menjemput Wookie?"

"Eh bukan begitu Hyung, aku cuman tidak mau Hyung kecapaian. Sudah mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah masih harus menjemputku lagi ke sekolah, lagi pula kegiatan clubnya juga entah sampai kapan."

Ryeowook memang semakin sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Sekolahnya akan mengikuti perlombaan musik instrument dan Ryeowook tergabung di perwakilan sekolah.

"Hm baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa - apa hubungi Hyung."

"Ne, Hyung."

Yesung masih sempat mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengajak Kyuhyun ke parkiran sekolah.

"Wookie beruntung punya namjachingu seperti Hyung."

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan posisi duduk dan helm Kyuhyun benar, dia pun mulai memacu motornya. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya akan memegang pinggangnya, tapi kali ini namja itu memeluk perutnya. Dapat dia rasakan juga kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di pundaknya. Yesung mencoba bersikap tenang walau sebenarnya dia merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih cepat.

Hujan tiba - tiba mulai turun dengan lebat walau awalnya langit tidak terlihat mendung. Dapat Yesung rasakan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Kecepetan motor itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun, sementara jalan terlihat sepi karena hujan yang cukup deras.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sudah sampai. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Nanti kamu sakit."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kyu..."

"Orang tua ku sedang tidak ada Hyung, aku takut di rumah sendiri. Temani aku Hyung."

Yesung berfikir sejenak. Tadinya dia sudah berniat untuk langsung kembali ke sekolah menemui Ryeowook, tapi dia pun tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah saat hujan begini.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Hyung akan menemanimu."

Mendengar itu senyum Kyuhyun langsung mengembang. Dia pun segera turun dari motor dan membuka pintu pagar. Yesung segera memasukan motornya ke halaman. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke pintu rumah setelah menutup pintu pagar, tapi dia lupa menguncinya.

"Ayo Hyung, masuk."

Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan menyimpan jas sekolahnya.

"Hyung kita di dapur saja, jadi bisa sambil membuat minuman hangat."

"Ganti baju mu dulu, Kyu. Kamu bisa masuk angin."

"Nanti saja sesudah minum minuman hangat."

Yesung membuka jaket dan jas sekolahnya lalu menyimpannya di senderan salah satu kursi dapur. Handuk dia gunakan untuk mengelap badannya yang basah, sementara kepalanya tidak terlalu basah karena tertutup helm. Sementara Kyuhyun membuat dua cangkir coklat panas.

"Minum dulu Hyung."

Yesung tidak menjawab. Diraihnya handuk di pundak Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelap badan Kyuhyun.

"Kamu bisa masuk angin, Kyu."

Yesung terus mengelap badan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Tiba - tiba tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Yesung yang sedang mengelap badannya.

"Hyung..."

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang bertatapan sekarang.

Tangan kiri Yesung digerakan ke dada Kyuhyun. "Hyung, apa Hyung bisa rasakan jantungku berdetak cepat sekarang?"

Yesung tertegun. Dia belum pernah dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun selain di motor.

"Hyung, Mianhe... Aku tahu aku tidak boleh seperti ini, tapi... Saranghae Hyung."

"Kyu..."

"Mianhe Hyung... Mianhe... Saranghae, Hyung"

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu mulai terisak pelan, dan entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan bagi Yesung melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyu..." Didekapnya Kyuhyun perlahan. "Jangan menangis..."

"Mianhe Hyung, Mianhe...Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan perasaanku ini"

Yesung mempererat pelukannya dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Kedua badan mereka yang basah pun bersatu.

"Mianhe Hyung..."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Kyu. Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

Hening untuk beberapa waktu. Hujan sudah mulai reda, tapi kedua namja itu masih berpelukan.

"Hyung, boleh aku jadi namjachingu Hyung yang kedua? Aku ingin tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti Wookie oleh Hyung."

Kembali Hening. Yesung melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan lalu menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin Hyung memberi kesempatan padaku, kesempatan yang Hyung berikan pada Wookie."

Mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, ditambah debaran baru yang tiba - tiba muncul dihatinya membuat Yesung refleks mengangguk.

"Ne Kyu, Hyung akan memberi mu kesempatan. Tapi..." Dihapusnya air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "...Berhentilah menangis. Melihat air matamu membuat Hyung merasa bersedih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, Hyung. Gomawo."

Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa bersuara, lalu entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir mereka mulai bertemu dan bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

**FLASHBACK END  
**

"_...gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda machi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman__... __kkaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie__... __i georeumui kkeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugetji_"

Ryeowook ternyata melanjutkan senandungnya. Matanya tetap terpejam seolah meresapi setiap kata dalam lirik tersebut. Saat berhenti bersendandung dia pun tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya Yesung menyadari ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya.

Mata Ryeowook tiba - tiba terbuka. Helm yang sejak tadi dipegang olehnya segera dia pakai.

"Hyung sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Motor itupun kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Yesung kembali mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi, tapi sebenarnya ada satu bagian yang tidak dia ketahui.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah saat melihat hujan mulai reda.

"Wookie-ah, mau pulang bersama?" Kibum teman satu clubnya menawarkan tumpangan.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku mau ke rumah Kyunnie, Yesung Hyung sepertinya masih disana. Kibum dan Kyu satu arahkan?"

Kibum mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

Mobil melajau dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi, tapi cara Kibum yang membawanya dengan tenang membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman.

"Wookie, apa kamu tidak cemburu melihat Yesung Hyung dan Kyu begitu akrab?"

"Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Kyu kan sahabatku."

Kibum terdiam. Dinyalakan music player di mobilnya. Sebuah lagu mengalun lembut.

"Bummie, kenapa senang mendengar lagu - lagu sedih begini? Bukannya lebih enak lagu - lagu ceria?"

"Tidak apa - apa, Wookie. Lebih enak saja didengarnya."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Ini lagu siapa? Judulnya apa? Liriknya dalam sekali."

"Storm dari Super Junior."

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama mobil itupun sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Ryeowook segera turun dari mobil. Senyum cerah terlihat di wajahnya.

Pintu pagar ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Kyu... Yesung Hyung..."

Tidak ada jawaban, saat pintu dibuka ternyata pintupun tidak di kunci. Perlahan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Yesung Hyung..."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ryeowook pun menuju dapur, feelingnya mengatakan mereka sedang ada disana.

Baru saja Ryeowook akan memanggil Kyuhyun tapi mendadak tubuhnya membeku. Saat dia melongok ke dapur terlihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Dua namja dengan keadaan basah sedang berciuman. Dua namja yang sangat dia kenal baik.

"Saranghae Yesung Hyung..." Sesaat kedua namja itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Nado Saranghae, Kyu."

Merekapun kembali berciuman.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan jantungnya seolah ditikam oleh dua pisau sekaligus. Air matapun mulai mengalir dipipinya. Kepalanya tiba - tiba saja terasa sakit. Setengah diseret dipaksakan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Masih sempat ditutupnya pintu dan pagar rumah Kyuhyun.

Jalanan basah sisa hujan tadi, tapi Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Yesung Hyung... Kyu... Kalian..." Suara isakan terdengar diantara deru nafasnya karena berlari. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yesung Hyung! Tidak akan pernah!"

Perlahan hujan mulai turun lagi, tapi Ryeowook tidak berhenti. Dia terus berlari.

**FLASHBACK END  
**

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hyung harus menemaniku ke kedai eskrim hari ini! Aku sedang ingin sekali eskrim."

"Wookie..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan, Hyung!"

Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang keras kepala, tapi Yesung sadar akhir - akhir ini Ryeowook berubah. Jika dia bilang harus itu artinya harus tanpa bisa menerima alasan apapun.

"Dulu kita selalu pulang bersama, kecuali saat Hyung ada kegiatan di Club paduan suara atau aku di club piano. Jadi sekarang pun aku ingin seperti itu lagi."

"Wookie, dengarkan Hyung..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar." Ditutup kedua telinga Ryewook oleh tangannya. "Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun."

Yesung menyerah. "Baiklah Wookie, Hyung akan temani Wookie ke kedai es krim, tapi jangan cemberut lagi..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, Yesung tahu senyum itu dipaksakan. Yesung semakin sadar Ryeowook semakin banyak berubah akhir - akhir ini, tapi dia merasa takut untuk sekedar menanyakan alasan namjachingunya berubah seperti itu. Dia takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan, jawaban tentang rahasianya.

"Wookie tidak mau makan apa - apa? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

Kantin sangat ramai. Ryeowook menatap sekeliling, tidak terlihat Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook menyeringai, hal yang belum pernah Ryeowook lakukan sebelumnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku batal menjadi burung. Aku ingin jadi angin badai, kuat dan sanggup menghancurkan apapun yang dia lalui."

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku ingin jadi badai dimalam hari. Menghancurkan semua, bahkan yang tersembunyi sekalipun."

Dapat Yesung rasakan keringat dingin di kedua telapak tangannya. Semua perubahan yang terjadi pada Ryeowook membuatnya menyadari satu hal; kebohongannya sudah terbongkar.

"Tidak terasa ya Hyung, sudah tiga bulan Kyuhyun di Korea. Waktu kadang berlalu sangat cepat, terlalu cepat untuk perubahan - perubahan yang terlalu mengejutkan."

Yesung kehilangan kata - katanya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

"_geuman ureo geu nunmure jeotgido jeone modeungeol arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda...__geojitmallo pihaeboryeo hajiman neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane__..."_

Lagi – lagi lagu itu. Yesung sadar kini ada maksud yang ingin Ryeowook sampaikan melalui lagu itu sejak dia pertama kali bersendandung.

"_...gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda machi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman... tteugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul arko memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro... heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji."_

"Wookie..."

"Hyung tahu lagu ini? Aku paling suka lirik terakhirnya..." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. _"...tteugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul arko memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji."_

Perlahan dapat Yesung rasakan air matanya mulai keluar. Dihapus dengan cepat sebelum Ryeowook mengetahuinya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk namja mungil di depannya tapi dia tidak sanggup, tepatnya dia tidak berani melakukannya.

Mata Ryeowook terbuka lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi masuk Hyung, kita harus cepat kembali ke kelas." Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Yesung masih terdiam. "Hyung masih mau disini? Ya sudah, aku duluan ke kelasku. Jangan lupa pulang sekolah kita langsung ke kedai eskrim."

Namja mungil itu melangkah perlahan, dan Yesung kembali sadar satu hal yang sempat luput dari perhatiannya. Tubuh Ryeowook lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Air mata mulai kembali keluar, tapi kali ini Yesung tidak menghapusnya. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan aneh beberapa siswa yang masih ada disana. Ada perasaan terluka yang begitu dalam di hati namja tampan ini, dan ini karena dia sadar dia sudah menyakiti namja yang paling dia cintai.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat berlari menyusuri jalanan yang basah karena hujan yang masih turun. Tidak dipedulikan dingin yang menusuk karena malam sudah mulai datang. Dia hanya ingin segera menemui seseorang yang sangat ingin dia temui.

"Hyung buka pintunya!" Diketuk pintu apartment itu kasar ketika dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. "Aku bilang buka pintunya!"

Pintu itu terbuka. "Kyunnie..."

GRAP! Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung. Dapat Yesung rasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin.

"Hyung, kenapa kirim pesan seperti itu? Aku tidak mau Hyung, aku tidak mau!" Isakan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Hyung!"

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!"

Yesung tahu emosi Kyuhyun masih labil. Dibalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dibelai rambut namja manis itu perlahan. Yesung membiarkan mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai Kyuhyun mulai tenang.

"Kamu ganti baju dulu ya, Kyu. Baju mu basah. Hyung tidak mau kamu sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Yesung melepaskan pelukan itu. Setelah menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu apartementnya, di tarik perlahan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Buka kaos mu, Kyu." Kyuhyun menurut. Yesung langsung mengelap rambut dan badan Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Yesung, ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Yesung adalah sosok yang penuh perhatian dan lembut.

"Badanmu agak panas Kyu. Pakai kaos ini lalu rebahkan badanmu di tempat tidur, Hyung buatkan kamu sup dulu ya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri Hyung."

Dibelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Hyung cuman ke dapur, Kyu. Sekarang rebahkan badanmu di tempat tidur, Hyung tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah, Hyung." Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut. Setelah memakai kaos yang Yesung pinjamkan dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Yesung menyelimutinya hingga dada.

Yesung membuatkan Kyuhyun semangkuk sup ayam. Saat Yesung kembali ke kamarnya namja itu sudah tertidur.

"Agak demam." Yesung bergumam pelan saat memegang kening Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, bangun dulu. Makan dulu supnya lalu minum obat, nanti baru tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun yang memang belum tertidur nyenyak pun terbangun. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat melihat Yesung.

"Makan dulu ya, Kyu. Hyung sudah buatkan sup ayam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Perlahan Yesung menyuapi hingga sup itu habis. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang lapar."

"Hyuuuung, aku memang belum sempat makan tadi." Senyum malu – malu terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum.

Yesung mengambil sebutir obat penurun panas, lalu menyerahkan obat itu pada Kyuhyun bersama segelas air hangat. "Minum obatnya dulu ya."

"Aku mau menginap di apartment Hyung malam ini!"

Yesung tertegun. Dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Kyuhyun karena namja itu sedang sakit sekarang. Kalau dia mengantar Kyuhyun dengan motornya malam ini, Kyuhyun bisa bertambah sakit walau hujan sudah mulai reda. Yesung pun mengangguk membuat senyum Kyuhyun bertambah lebar.

"Gomawo Hyung!" Diraihnya segera obat dan air minum di tangan Yesung. "Aku sudah minum obat, sekarang temani aku tidur ya Hyung."

Kyuhyun menggeser badannya. Yesung pun merebahkan badannya disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di dada namja yang dia cintai itu dan mulai terlelap tidur.

Hening. Hanya helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang terdengar oleh Yesung membuat perasaan namja itu semakin bergejolak. Baru tadi siang dia menemani Ryeowook ke kedai eskrim lalu mengajak namja itu ke Apartementnya. Membuatkan namja mungil itu sepiring omelet sosis dan segelas susu dan memeluknya di sofa sambil menonton TV sementara Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya di dadanya. Masih dia ingat dengan jelas kata – kata Ryeowook tadi sore.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hyung, kadang aku berfikir seandainya bukan Hyung yang bersandar di pilar itu apa aku akan tetap jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Seandainya waktu itu Siwon Sunbae atau Zoumi Sunbae yang bersandar disana apa aku akan tetap jatuh cinta?"

Yesung menghirup aroma rambut Ryeowook dan aromanya tetap sama. Selalu wangi dan segar. Dikecupnya kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku kadang berfikir begitu tapi kemudian aku sadar, tidak peduli siapapun yang bersandar disana aku akan tetap jatuh cinta pada Hyung. Sekalipun aku melihat Hyung saat Hyung belum mandi dan bau aku yakin aku tetap jatuh cinta pada Hyung."

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar kata – kata Ryeowook. Dipererat pelukannya dan dia sadar dia merindukan momen ini yang hampir hilang selama sebulan terakhir ini.

"Aku diajarkan oleh umma untuk tidak egois, tapi aku ingin bersikap egois jika itu tentang Hyung. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Hyung apapun yang terjadi."

"Wookie..." Entah kenapa Yesung semakin sering kehilangan kata – katanya jika sedang bersama dengan Ryeowook sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin membagi Hyung dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Kyuhyun sekalipun."

Yesung tertegun. Ternyata apa yang dia fikirkan memang benar, Ryeowook sudah tahu semuanya.

"Apa Hyung sanggup kehilanganku? Apa Hyung sanggup hidup tanpaku?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook seolah menampar hatinya. Kehilangan Ryeowook? Hidup tanpa Ryeowook? Yesung menggeleng lemah. Tidak, dia tidak akan sanggup.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Hyung, hentikan semua permainanmu. Cobalah tanyakan hatimu sendiri siapa yang benar – benar kamu cintai. Percaya padaku, kamu akan menemukan namaku disana."

Kembali Yesung tertegun. Selama satu bulan ini dia membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja walau sebenarnya itu menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak pernah bertanya apa kepada hatinya tentang perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya merasa sedang agak bosan dengan Ryeowook yang selalu menurut padanya dan tidak pernah bisa diajak melakukan hal – hal ekstrim. Kyuhyun berbeda, dia lebih egois, keinginannya harus sering diikuti, dan dia senang diajak melakukan hal – hal ekstrim. Ryeowook akan langsung protes saat Yesung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang justru akan tertawa senang dan menyuruhnya mempercepat laju motor. Tapi, apa itu semua memang membuatnya mencintai Kyuhyun?

"Hyung..." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya hingga mereka kini bertatapan. "Saranghae Hyung. Saranghae..."

Tatapan itu... tatapan polos dan hangat yang sudah memikat Yesung sejak pertemuan pertama. Tatapan yang selalu menatapnya dengan ceria, jahil tapi lugu. Sebuah tatapan dimana dia bisa menemukan sebuah cinta tanpa banyak menuntut. Tatapan itu tidak berubah, hanya saja ada luka dan kesedihan yang kini ditemukan juga disana.

"Nado saranghae, Wookie. Mianhe..."

Air mata perlahan mulai keluar dari mata Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis Hyung. Hyung jelek kalau menangis, tidak keren lagi."

Yesung tertawa pelan di sela – sela tangisannya sementara Ryeowook kembali menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Yesung, mencari kehangatan yang hampir hilang dari hatinya. Sinar matahari sore mulai menyusup melalu jendela, warnanya seperti emas.

**FLASHBACK END  
**

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Setelah mengantar Ryeowook pulang dia langsung mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook sudah mengetahui semuanya dan dia tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti namja mungil itu lagi. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun justru ada di apartmennya, terlelap dipelukannya dengan badan yang masih agak demam.

"Ini harus berakhir. Aku terlalu mencintai Wookie dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi." Dibelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Mianhe Kyu, tapi jika terus begini kamu pun akan sering terluka."

Yesung mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut. Sudah dia putuskan untuk membicarakan semuanya besok. Dia dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus bersama karena itu hanya akan menyakiti semuanya.

Dan pintu kamarpun terbuka.

"Hyung?"

Yesung terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu membuat Kyuhyun juga terbangun. "Wo-wookie?"

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing karena terbangun tiba – tiba, tapi saat melihat namja yang berdiri di depan pintu dia pun terkejut.

Sesaat Ryeowook terdiam, tapi kemudian tangannya mengepal marah.

"Kalian... aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua! Tapi ini... kalian berduaan di dalam kamar, diatas tempat tidur..."

"Tidak Wookie! Semua tidak seperti yang kamu fikirkan..."

"Diam kamu Kim Yesung!" Ryeowook berteriak keras. Mukannya memerah dan dia mulai menangis. "dan kamu Cho Kyuhyun! Ini yang disebut sahabat? Ini menurutmu yang pantas dilakukan seorang sahabat?"

"Wookie..." Kyuhyun hanya sanggup bersuara lirih. Dia belum pernah melihat Ryeowook semarah ini.

"Kalian berdua... kalian berdua manusia yang paling aku percayai di dunia ini, tapi kalian berdua justru yang menghancurkanku! Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi kepada kalian! Aku membenci kalian!"

Ryeowook membalikan badannya lalu berlari pergi. Yesung sudah mau mengejarnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca – kaca. "aku mencintaimu Hyung..."

Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. "Mianhe Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan Ryeowook, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung pun melesat keluar menyusul Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tertegun, tapi kemudian dia sadar namja itu sudah memutuskan pergi dari dirinya. Kyuhyun pun mulai menangis.

Yesung terus menelusuri jalan tapi Ryeowook tidak terlihat. "Wookie-ah kamu kemana?"

Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Ryeowook tapi namja mungil itu tidak mau ditemui.

"Yesungie, mianhe... tapi biarkan Wookie istirahat dulu malam ini. Apapun masalah yang tejadi antara kalian sebainya diselesaikan besok. Tenangkan dulu diri kalian." Ms Kim, Umma dari Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Yesung yang terlihat panik. "Sekarang pulanglah, beristirahatlah."

Sebenarnya Yesung sangat ingin menemui Ryeowook malam itu juga. Dia ingin meminta maaf dan meminta Ryeowook untuk tetap disampingnya, tapi dia tahu saran dari Ms Kim memang benar.

"Ne Ajhuma, aku akan pulang sekarang. Gomawo and mianhe."

Ms Kim tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja Yesungie, kamu tahu kan Wookie tidak pernah lama – lama kalau marah."

Yesung hanya tesenyum hambar. Ryeowook memang bukan pemarah, tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan sudah keterlaluan. Terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan begitu saja.

Setelah berpamitan Yesungpun segera pulang. Sesampainya di apartemennya Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disana.

"Mianhe, Kyu... Mianhe..."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu dan Ryeowook belum juga masuk sekolah. Handphonenya non aktif, dan telephone rumahnyapun tidak diangkat. Yesung memutuskan untuk menemui Ryeowook ke rumahnya, tapi rumah itupun kosong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Yesung, namja itu selalu menghindar saat Yesung mendekatinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Dimana kamu, Wookie...?"

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Yesung Sunbae itu begitu bodoh!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Kibum-ssi?"

"Entah apa yang ada difikiran Sunbae dan Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi kalian berdua benar – benar bodoh."

"Kamu tahu semuanya?"

"Dari awalpun aku tahu." Kibum memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Yesung. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat sehingga kelas sepi. "Tanpa Wookie ceritapun aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sunbae dan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aku..."

"Tidak usah mencoba menjelaskan apapun Hyung, yang pasti apa yang kalian berdua lakukan membuat Wookie hampir kehilangan nyawanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya berat. "Ryeowook mencoba melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dengan meminum obat tidur. Entah berapa banyak yang dia minum, tapi Kim Ajhuma menemukannya sudah tergeletak pingsan. Begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya."

"APA?" Yesung merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh pedang, atau lebih dari itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar itu. Kesakitan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Kamu tahu dimana sekarang Wookie berada? Beritahu aku Kibum-ssi!"

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Diambilnya sebuah surat dari saku jas sekolahnya. "Dia di Singapore sekarang. Kim Ajhuma memutuskan membawanya kesana untuk memulihkan kesehatan dan juga hatinya."

"Singapore?" Yesung tahu Appa Ryeowook bekerja disana.

Kibum mengangguk. Diserahkan surat yang ada ditangannya. "Ini dari Wookie."

Setelah menyerahkan surat itu Kibumpun pergi. Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu dari luar kelas. Mukanya memerah marah, bukan marah kepada siapa – siapa tapi marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dua hari kemudian Yesung mendengar kabar Kyuhyun berhenti dari sekolah dan memutuskan kembali ke Jerman, menyusul Noona-nya yang kuliah disana.

.

.

**Yesung Hyung..**

**Mianhe... aku harus pergi. Maaf aku mengingkari janjiku untuk tetap bersamamu. Aku sangat ingin untuk tetap ada disampingmu, tapi aku pun hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki batas untuk menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku bilang aku membencimu, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu sehingga kekecewaanku pun terlalu dalam. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi Hyung. Terlalu perih, terlalu sakit.**

**Aku sering bertanya kenapa Hyung dan Kyunnie begitu tega melakukan ini padaku. Apa aku punya salah yang tidak aku sadari? Jika iya, aku minta maaf.**

**Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sanggup menjadi namjachingu yang sempurna sehingga Hyung mencari sosok yang lebih sempurna. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sanggup benar – benar membuat Hyung bahagia sehingga Hyung harus mencari kebahagiaan bersama orang lain. Maafkan aku Hyung...**

**Hyung... Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan sanggup melewati semua ini sekarang. Saat Hyung membaca surat ini aku sudah berada di tempat baru, tanpa Hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih sanggup tertawa, apa aku masih sanggup tersenyum, apa aku masih sanggup berbahagia...**

**Hyung... Terima kasih pernah membuatku berbahagia. Aku benar – benar beruntung pernah mengenal Hyung dalam hidupku. Terima kasih Hyung pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Walau tidak berakhir baik tapi aku tetap berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah sudah Hyung berikan padaku.**

**Aku mencintaimu Hyung, entah sampai kapan. Mungkin selamanya**

**Your Love**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Yesung melipat kertas ditangannya. Surat itu sudah dia baca puluhan kali karena hanya tinggal surat ini yang kini tersisa dan sudah puluhan kali pula dia menangis. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia begitu merindukan namja mungil yang selalu tersenyum manis untuknya, dia merindukan semua yang dalam diri seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tapi perasaan bersalah dan menyesalpun begitu mendominasi hatinya. Jika saja dia bisa mengulang waktu dia tidak akan membuat Ryeowook pergi dari hidupnya, tapi dia tahu waktu tidak bisa kembali.

Yesung memilih untuk tetap disana, di kedai eskrim favorite Ryeowook. Langit sudah berubah keemasan karena hari mulai sore. Sayup – sayup terdengar lagu Storm Super Junior mengalun di dalam kedai. Yesung tertegun, seolah mendengar suara Ryeowook berbisik di telinganya. Lagupun sampai pada lirik terakhir, lirik favorite Ryeowook.

"_...tteugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul arko memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji"_

Dan tangis Yesungpun pecah.

**END**

**#Langsung bungkuk bungkuk minta maaf ke semua Ryeosomnia, Clouds dan Sparkyu#,, Ide cerita ini datang begitu saja gara – gara author nemu picture dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun terlihat akrab sementara Ryeowook terlihat cemburu. Terus kenapa sad ending? Simple aja, jiwa author memang sedang dipenuhi angst sekarang ini #alasan yang aneh#. Buat yang nunggu Crazy Friendship, Lovely Bet Stupid Bet, sama And the Real Seme is kapan update, jujur author belum tau #plak! Lagian siapa juga yang nunggu#.. kata – kata terakhir; Gomawo sudah mau baca. Saran, Kritik dan Review pleaseeeeeeee,, oh iya, ini perlu bikin sequelnya apa nggak ya? #Woi FF yang ngegantung aja masih 3!#**


End file.
